Glimpse
by sodabikarbona
Summary: If mixed properly, the potion allows the drinker a short glimpse into a past life - or two.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, if you've done it correctly, the glimpse should begin immediately and last only a few minutes." Professor Slughorn was trying his best to speak over the loud and excited chatter in the potions classroom.

His seventh year, advanced potions class was the smallest but always the loudest. The room was buzzing with energy and excitement as everyone anxiously awaited to down the little vials full of the shimmery green potion.

"These glimpses will be random points of your past lives, so pay great attention to the details - little things such as clothing will tell you where and when you are."

He finished and raised his mug, signaling everyone to drink. As the students drank the potions, some sat still, and their eyes simply closed shut, while others dropped their heads on the table. All of a sudden, the classroom became quiet and Slughorn smiled to himself, and took his seat.

-------------

One second he was in the cold potions classroom, the next, he was burning up, sweaty and definitely not alone. He inhailed and let out a shudder as he realized he was buried in the woman underneath him. He turned his face into her neck and inhailed again. She smelled like summer at the manor, and he let out a groan as she hooked a leg over his and he slid in deeper. She let out a soft whimper and buried one hand in his hair, pulling him into her.

"Move," she whispered. "Please."

He let out a groan and did as she asked. She welcomed every thrust with a whimper, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He kissed her neck and shoulder, just now realizing how long her hair was. Dark, curly, must have reached below her ass. He let out another groan and slid both hands down to her behind, palming her ass before lifting her up slightly and thrusting into her.

She let out a choked gasp and thightened her thighs around him. She was shaking, he could feel the tremors running through her body. Her arms shook, and she slightly pulled on his hair. He kept kissing her neck, nipping softly at the smooth skin as he continued pumping into her. She let out a sob, arched her body up against him and he finally lifted himself up enough to look at her. Her face was turned to the other side but he heard her moan as she came.

He was so close, and then she turned her head to look at him and he inhailed sharply. Same brown eyes, long lashes, and button nose. The next thing he knew, he was gasping and coughing, at his wooden desk, in the classroom.

"No!" Draco growled and smashed his fist on the table. "No, No!"

Not only was that mudblood spoiling the best glimpse ever, but he didn't even get to come!

"Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn shushed him. "Please," he motioned to the rest of the class, who all still seemed to be deep in their glimpses. He was the first one out. He turned to look at Hermione, she was sitting inbetween those two idiots with a stupid smile plastered on her sleeping face.

Draco hissed and leaned back. How was he supposed to write an essay on his glimpse? Granted he didn't have to name the woman, but he couldn't lie about the entire glimpse.

----------

The minute she swallowed the potion, Hermione's eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh.

"Happy Christmas, love," she heard a deep voice and her eyes snapped open. She was dancing with a man and she looked up from his shoulder. She was surrounded by couples dancing, in what seemed to be a grand ballroom. Clothing, she thought to herself, _pay attention_.

The women around her wore long dresses, made of lace and other fine materials, which seemed to flow around them. They were simple, yet beautiful, and many of the women sported headbands made of gorgeous feathers. The room was colorful and decorated with Christmas trees and lights, with large windows on one side and two glass chandelier above.

She'd almost forgetten that she was still dancing. With a man, a man who'd called her 'Love'.

"Mummy, mum!" She heard the man chuckle, letting her go, he turned away from her and bent down, scooping up two little girls. He turned around to face her and her jaw fell open. Draco Malfoy held two, identical, little girls. With dirty blond curly hair, and brown eyes. He kissed one of them on the cheek and she giggled in return, her arms reaching out to Hermione.

"Mummy," the little girl laughed and Hermione opened her eyes and let out a gasp. She was back in class, back at Hogwarts.

"Are you alright?" She heard Harry ask but she just nodded, breathing hard.

"I'm fine," she reassured Harry and exhaled, trying to compose her breathing before she dared to look up across the classroom where the Slytherin group always sat.

Draco Malfoy was leaning back in his chair, stairing at her. She inhailed, blushed and turned her head away. She was now nauseous, and shaking.

"Are you sure-"

"I'm fine, Harry!" She hissed and then whispered, "sorry."

---------------

The essay was due the following week, so she decided to get started on it immediately, and headed up to the library the following night.

"Granger," she heard a low hiss behind her, but ignored it, and kept walking. "Granger!" He all but yelled this time, and reached out of for her, pulling her arm roughly, he spun her around and she almost dropped her books.

"What Malfoy?" She turned with fury in her eyes but the picture of him holding those little girls flashed through her mind and she closed her eyes shut.

"You're impossible to catch alone, you know that," he shook his head, letting go of her arm.

"What do you want?" She shifted her weight on one foot, impatient.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" His eyes narrowed and she couldn't help bit squirm under his gaze.

"Saw what?"

"You know what," he hissed. "The glimpse."

"Look Malfoy, it was a long time ago," she turned for the library and he followed.

"Well obviously," he scoffed.

"How long exactly, I don't know, I couldn't recognize the robes," she was babbling. "I was going to look them up, it had to be old victorian."

"Robes?" He came to a stop and she turned to face him. "What robes?"

"What do you mean 'What Robes'?" She shook her head. "Are you daft? The robes we were wearing. "

He stepped closer to her and whispered, his voice low and deep.

"We weren't wearing any robes Granger. "

"Excuse me?" she sputtered.

"What exactly did you see?" He began walking again and this time she followed him.

"What do you mean we weren't wearing any robes?" she hissed behind him and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Are _you_ daft?" He shot back. "I asked you a question." They entered the library and took a table in the back, ignoring the looks they received.

"It was a ball, a Christmas ball," she finally answered as she took a seat.

He looked at her and blinked, shaking his head.

"Other than me being a part of it, what is the big deal?"

"The big deal," she hissed, the fury and fire back in her eyes, "The big deal is that you called me 'Love' and we had two little girls," She exhaled.

"I'm sorry, what?" He let out a little laugh. She stood up in a huff, leaving him at the table and walked inside an empty isle and began browsing through the books infront of her.

"Do you want to hear mine?" He whispered and she jumped slightly. He was right behind her and she closed her eyes shut.

"No." She mumbled, attempting to ignore him

"They're not the same Granger, not even close. " He leaned one arm on the bookcase near her head. "We weren't wearing any robes because we were in bed," he whispered. "Now, what's the chance we'd be in each others lives _three_ times."

"Three?" She turned around, "Who's to say these weren't the same lifetime?"

"There's only one way to find out," he smirked. "Make me a list of what the potion requires." He turned back for the table but her hand reached out and she grabbed ahold of the sleeve of his sweater.

"No! Malfoy-"

"Do you want to know, or not?" He hissed and turned back to face her. "Unless you're scared." She let go of his sweater and folded her arms across her chest.

"How are you going to get all of it?"

"Don't worry about that, just get me the list," he turned back, picked his bag off the table and left the library.

Her head fell back against the books, and she let out a soft breath.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, sorry for the long wait!**

Draco leaned against the stony wall and closed his eyes, he was exhausted. She was late, he exhaled. He couldn't get that dumb glimpse out of his mind. His mind kept replaying it over and over, and the more he tried to not think about her, the more he did. The morning he caught himself wanking off to Granger, he found Astoria and spent the remainder of the evening trying to make new memories. She was more then happy to oblige, and has been for a week now.

"What did you write about in your paper?" She whispered and his eyes snapped open. He hadn't even heard her walk up.

"You're late," he straightened his robe, ignoring her question. "Do you have the list?"

She handed him the list without a word and he glanced at it before speaking.

"I can have this by tomorrow night." He said not looking up at her. "Meet me in the prefect bathroom at midnight." He folded the paper and slipped it into the pocket of his trousers.

"How?" She whispered.

"I'm not a Slytherin for no reason Granger," he finally looked up at her. She looked worried, almost defeated, not the same girl with that sharp tongue. "I'm sure Snape has most of this in his supply closet," he was now whispering too. They were in an empty corridor where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed at this time of day, but she was being so quiet that he couldn't help but whisper.

"Bring an extra couldron, we can't mix the potions," she reminded him and he frowned. "The blood," she shook her head. He'd forgotten that they'd used their blood in the potion. He nodded and she turned around to leave but stopped when she heard him speak.

"I wrote about a woman with long, brown curly hair, and that we were in bed." He said and she turned around, frowning again.

"I didn't name you, Granger," he rolled his eyes and she shook her head.

"Long hair? How long?" She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Long," he simply said, his gaze trailing down her body and a shiver ran through her.

"I didn't have long hair in my glimpse," she shook her head again, biting her lower lip.

"Maybe you cut it," he shrugged and took a step closer.

"How could it be three different lives, Malfoy?" She whispered, and her gaze drifted to the floor.

"Tomorrow night, don't be late," he said and passed around her.

----

He was rude and he hated her, so she hated him back. But something inside of her had snapped since that glimpse. She was almost seeing him in a different light, and for the first time in her life, she thought about the other aspects that made up Malfoy. He was smart, on the quiddich team, and head boy, but he represented everything they were fighting against in the war.

Hermione tossed and turned the entire night, listing every negative thing she knew about Malfoy, but each time she came back to the fact that this man was possibly a part of two of her past lives. She'd had written this type of magic off a long time ago, and while she tried to avoid even thinking about it, something heavy settled over her chest, nagging away. If these glimpses and their past lives didn't matter, why could she not stop thinking about it?

The following day had passed in a blur, because, all Hermione could think about was the night ahead of them. The potion didn't take long to make, and she was sure that tonight they'd be glimpsing more of their past lives.

She was on time tonight, early even. She had left her bag by the door, and set up what she needed on one of the sinks. She heard the door open, but didn't turn around. Draco dropped his bag between them, and placed his cauldron on the sink. Without a word, he bent down and began taking out the different items they needed. He had found everything that was on that list.

"Alright," he spoke for the first time. "There's only enough for one batch each, so don't muck it up," he sneered.

"As if," she reached for the first ingredient, and began her potion. It didn't take long to mix, less then an hour. The potion was tricky more so because of the rare ingredients, rather then the process.

The last step was the blood. Hermione was still mixing her potion, and Malfoy reached into the pocket of his blazer, and pulled out a small knife. Hermione stiffed and stopped stirring.

"Relax, Granger," he smirked and pricked his finger slowly. He moved his finger over the mixture and let a few drops of blood fall in. He sucked it into his mouth and scowled at the taste. He wiped the blade on a towel and handed it to her. She looked down at it and then up at Malfoy, her mouth slightly open as if she didn't know what to do with it.

"It's not going to cut it itself, Granger," he rolled his eyes and she took the knife from him. He turned to his potion, mixing the blood in while she stood there. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Any day now," he groaned.

"Shut it," she hissed.

"How did you do it last time?" his eyebrow arched and he smirked. "Where's that Gryffindor courage?" he taunted

She finally pricked her finger and the blood dripped in, turning the potion a green color, rather than red. She set the blade down, and mixed her potion a few times.

"Alright," Draco raised the vial of potion in front of himself.

"Do you think we should take more?" Hermione cocked her head to the side, staring at the potion in front of her.

"What?" he turned to face her.

"We should take more of the potion. Slughorn only gave us a half-vial's worth so it would last a few minutes. If we take more, it'll last longer," she nodded.

"I suppose," he thought about it for a second. Did he really want an even longer replay of the last glimpse? She'd drive him entirely crazy.

She poured the rest of her potion, filling the larger vial to the top, so he did too. She walked back to her bag, and sat next to it. He sat down by the sinks, a few feet away from her and leaned on his school bag.

"Okay," she exhaled and looked at Malfoy. "Focus on whatever you can from the last glimpse," she said, and then blushed once she remembered what his last glimpse consisted of. "It'll help make sure you glimpse the same past life again."

He was staring at the potion in front of him and then looked up at her. Without a word, he tipped it back, and drank it all. The vial clattered to the ground, and his eyes slowly closed.

Hermione closed her eyes and drank hers. Her arms came down, and her eyes didn't open again.

---

It was cold, very cold. He shivered before his mind could process that he was no longer in the bathroom with Granger, but in fact in his glimpse. He inhaled and there it was again. The same smell from last time. It smelled like home, and he felt like a little boy back in the manor. He knew it was the same life he was glimpsing again. He felt two arms sneak up his side, and pull him into a hug. He turned his head into a bushy head of hair and inhaled again. It was her, the same hair, the same smell. She turned her head into his neck, and kissed him. He shivered again, scared to pull back and look at her.

Her hands snuck back to his chest, and she slowly pulled back, finally looking up at him. The top of her hair was visible, but she was wearing some sort of crescent hat which covered her ears. She rose up on the tips of her toes and kissed him straight on the lips. He exhaled as she pulled back and blinked a few times. It was Granger alright. He had never been this close to her though, and he found himself staring. Freckles covered her nose, and her eyes sparkled, a light whisky brown, matching the color of her hair. She was natural and beautiful. He shook his head to fucus as he realized she was talking to him.

"Father can't see you," she snuck another kiss, and he just stood there. "Or else he won't allow me to come to the market anymore," she turned her head to look around. He realized they were in a dark corner under what looked to be a bridge, hidden from a busy market place outside.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, and he turned his attention back to her. She was leaning on the brick wall of the bridge, and she shivered. He shook his head, not knowing how to respond.

"I am to marry Charles in a month," she looked up at him through tears, and they fell down her cheeks as she closed her eyes shut. Without a second thought, he brushed her hair back and cradled her head in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. She leaned into his touch and kissed his palm.

"Leave with me, I'll go anywhere," she whispered. "I beg you," she opened her eyes.

He shook his head and frowned. He was scared to say anything, to say the wrong thing.

"I know," she buried her face in his neck and mumbled, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she let out a soft hum. "I've heard the speech before, trust me," she sniffed. "I am to be Queen, I must sacrifice for the good of my country," she closed her eyes. "Promise me one thing," she whispered.

"What?" he finally spoke.

"That you'll beg father for permission to come back to court," she looked up at him. "He didn't mean it, he could never banish you," she shook her head. "He loves you like a son," she sneaked her hands around his neck, and Draco ran his palms down her sides to rest lightly at her waist. She was tiny, and he pulled her closer, against himself.

"But if he sees us together," Draco frowned, frantically trying to piece this story together.

"I wouldn't know where to even begin guessing which one of my ladies is his spy," she shook her head. "We can't _be_ together, I won't take that chance with your life," she scratched the back of his neck slowly, dragging her fingers through his hair. "I just want to be able to _see_ you," she whispered, and then let out a small laugh. "Pathetic, aren't I?" she closed her eyes, forcing the tears back.

Draco leaned down and kissed her slowly, running his hands down her backside, he pulled her closer, lifting her slightly off the ground. She let out a soft moan, and tightened her hold around his neck. She _was_ Granger alright, but friendlier, much more appealing and dare he say it, tantalizing with her soft brown eyes, quiet moans and tight body. She was draped all over him, he couldn't help himself.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and pulled her up completely off the floor, and while she was supposed to get heavier, he felt nothing in his arms, because, the next thing he knew, his eyes snapped open, and he was on the floor of the lavatory.

He let out a groan and knocked his head back against the sink. Hermione was still in her glimpse, so he leaned back against his bag and waited, trying to process what he just glimpsed.

-------

Hermione opened her eyes to the most beautiful view she'd ever seen. It took her breath away, and she blinked a few times, sitting up in her chair. She was sitting on a porch of big house overlooking a large prairie, green grass as far as the eye could see. She looked back at the house, one big brown door and four windows on each side of the door. She was sitting in an old rocking chair in complete silence. She had never been surrounded by such peace.

She stood up and leaned over the wooden fencing of the porch, squinting at the sight in front of her. It the far distance, she could see a tall figure pulling a horse, and two little girls walking hand in hand. Her breath caught as she realized it had to be Malfoy. Malfoy, and their daughters. As they got closer, she could see that the girls were dressed identically again, and they began running towards the house, leaving Malfoy behind.

"Mum!" one of the girls yelled. They were much older then in the last glimpse.

They ran up the stairs of the front porch, yelling.

"Is father back? Mum?"

_Father_. Hermione frowned and looked up at Draco as he tied the horse to a nearby tree. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Go on in, he's inside," Malfoy walked up the stairs, smiling as the girls ran inside. Hermione turned after them, baffled. If their_ father _was inside, than what was Malfoy?

She felt his hands sneak around her waist, and before she could protest, he pushed her up against the side of the house, pressing his body into her, trapping her. He kissed her and his palms slid up her side and to her breasts. He cupped and squeezed her, disconnecting their lips for a second. She inhaled sharply.

"I've missed you," he mumbled against her mouth, and kissed her again, licking her lower lip, teasing her. She let out a soft moan, and he pulled back. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled her off the wall. "Come on, love." he smirked at her, and let her hand go when he was sure she would follow. He led her inside, through a long hallway, and into a large room where her girls sat next to a man, their backs turned to them.

Draco cleared his throat, and the man turned around, a smile immediately breaking out on his face.

"Brother!" the man stood up and walked around the couch, giving Malfoy a hug.

"I see you've made it in one piece," Malfoy smacked the man on the shoulder as they pulled out of the hug. This man looked a bit like Malfoy, same sharp features, same eyes, but his hair was much darker.

"Thank you for taking care of my girls," the man took a step towards Hermione, and pulled her into himself. He kissed the top of her head, and Hermione looked up at Malfoy. He gave her a sharp smile, his eyes serious and dark.

Hermione felt a tug, and she felt herself drifting away. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Malfoy was still looking at her, only this time, he was _Malfoy_, and they were back in Hogwarts. She doubled over and began coughing, and he just sat there, staring at her. When she stopped coughing, he finally spoke.

"So?"

"So what?" she stood up and walked to a sink next to him.

"What did you see?" he stood up next to her. She held onto the sink so hard her knuckles turned white. "Granger?"

"You first," she turned to face him. "What did you see?"

"You," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her book bag and began collecting her belongings. "Alright," he let out a little laugh and leaned on the sink, watching her as she collected her stuff.

"We were hiding under some bridge, talking."

"About what?" she looked up at him.

"Us."

"Us?" she frowned.

"Yes, you were marrying someone else, someone you didn't want to marry, and you asked me to run away with you." he exhaled.

"I would never ask you to run away with - "

"You were to become Queen when you married that tool," he interrupted her.

"Queen?" she dropped her bag and stood up.

"Yes, Granger, pay attention." he rolled his eyes. "However, you didn't fancy that or this bloke, and apparently we had something, but your father found us out, and he banished me from court."

"Court?" she whispered, still looking at Malfoy.

"What about yours?"

"Mine?" she shook her head.

"Your glimpse, Granger, what is it with you?" he frowned.

"The two little girls," she began, "They weren't yours," she slowly shook her head.

"I knew it," he smirked.

"They were your brother's." she whispered, and he immediately straightened up.

"My brothers?" he frowned.

"Your brothers, my husbands, " she nodded, "But you and I," she motioned between them, "We were, well," she arched her eyebrows.

"Fucking." he finished for her and she scoffed.

"_Cheating_." she frowned.

He didn't say a word, he just shook his head.

"Don't you get it Granger?" he was still shaking his head, and his brows furrowed. She could see he was thinking.

"What?" she frowned, miffed that she _didn't_ understand.

"It's _never_ meant to be, there's always something in the way. You becoming Queen, marrying another bloke, or already being married to someone else." he shook his head.

"How does that work out now," she was confused. "We're not married, there's nothing in the way."

"Sure there is," he stepped closer. "Gryffindor," he motioned to her, "Slytherin," he nodded.

"Pure blood, muggle." she whispered, finally getting it. She stood there for a second, dazed, as he grabbed his belongings.

"Don't think about it too much, Granger," he stopped in front of her. "We found out what we wanted to know, now let it go," he grabbed his rucksack and threw it over his shoulder before leaving her and the restroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**I desperately need a beta because I kan't spell, seriously.**

It was yet another mundane Monday, and another double potions. Everything was back to normal; schoolwork, Quiddich, and Head Boy duties, but Draco was in a daze. His mind kept drifting back to those glimpses he and Granger saw last week.

It was mind boggling, really, and dangerous, he'd decided. After the first glimpse, he had wanted to know more about who Granger was, and why they were together in the first place. He wanted to know who _he_ was. He shook his head, and focused on the potion in front of him. One more ingredient and he was done, 6 _Fire Seeds are to be added at the end, and the potion should simmer until a change of color occurs_, he read, and when he looked down at his supplies he frowned and exhaled. He didn't get the Fire Seeds, of course.

He closed the book shut and turned to the back of the classroom and headed for the supply closet. The door was already ajar, and he pulled it back to reveal a bushy head of brown hair. He grimaced and considered turning around before she heard him, but he was almost finished with his potion and he _really_ needed those Fire Seeds. Draco gritted his teeth and took a step closer to her. Being a head taller then her, he saw over her shoulder as she placed two pieces of a Graphorn horn into a little drawstring baggie, and then slipped it into the pocket of her robe.

Draco frowned and it took him a second before he comprehended what he just saw. He shut the door behind him, and Hermione jumped and turned around, her eyes wide.

"What did you just take?" Draco took a step closer to her and she stepped backwards, bumping into the flat surface of the cupboards.

"Fire Seeds," she extended her hand, and showed off half a dozen Fire Seeds as the potion required. She turned to pass by him, but he extended his arm against the wall, trapping her. "Move," she looked up at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

He said nothing, and took another step towards her, and she stepped back again, this time her back hit the wall and his other hand slipped into the front pocked of her robe, and before she could stop him, he pulled out the little drawstring bag she had slipped in moments before. She reached for the bag, dropping the Fire Seeds to the floor around their feet, but he raised the bag above her head, and she arched up to grab it.

"Give it back, Malfoy," she huffed but he stepped away and opened it, pulling out two pieces of what used to be a whole Graphorn horn. Graphorn was expensive and rare, and a key ingredient in their Glimpsing potion. She gave up her fussing and turned for the door, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against himself.

"You're going to Glimpse again, aren't you?" He hissed quietly.

"Let go of me," she struggled against his grip.

"Aren't you?!" He almost growled, and shook her.

"Yes, yes I am," she barked back as quietly as she could. "Now let go of me," she pulled her arm out of his hold.

"You don't know what you're doing," he snarled.

"And you do?" she frowned. "If you're not going to rat me out, then give it back," she eyed the bag in his hand.

"Why do you care so much? Get _over_ it," he shook his head.

"How can you _not_ care?" she took a step closer. "This whole mess," she shook her head, and turned away from him, "I just need to know why, why you, why three different lives."

"You can't glimpse so much, it's not safe - "

"I know the risks I'm taking," she interrupted him, turning to face him again. "But you didn't see those two little girls."

"Then let me," he mumbled and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" she whispered.

"It would have to be your blood, your potion," he was looking at her straight in the eye.

"I know," she shook her head, still frowning. "Why? If it's so dangerous and stupid, why would you want to glimpse again?"

"We glimpse once more and never again," he slipped the broken horn back into the baggie and pulled the strings tightly.

"Fine," she put her hands on her waist, and he gave her the baggie back. He turned around to leave before someone were to catch them inside but she stopped him.

"Wait."

"What now?" he rolled his eyes, turning around.

"We need a few more ingredients, I couldn't get everything," she mumbled.

"Make a list before class is over. Same place, tomorrow night," and he left, running his hands through his hair, forgetting the Fire Seeds, again.

-----

She had made the list, and _he_ had acquired the supplies they needed without a problem. Hermione was walking down the hallways which ended with the door to the prefects bathroom, she was half an hour early, and incredibly anxious. She opened the door, and froze at the doorway, he was already there, leaning on the sink, with his bag on the floor by his foot. He looked up at her, and then reached for the bag of supplies from his backpack. She took out her cauldron and without a word, they began preparing the potion.

"We'll have to split it, there isn't enough for two full vials," he finally spoke. "I had to dip into Slughorn's supply closet this time."

"How did you get in?" she didn't look up, focused on grinding the broken pieces of Graphorn horn.

"It was easier to sneak into Slughorn's then Snapes," he let out a little laugh, "Slughorn is a clueless bloke."

Hermione frowned and threw in the ground ingredient. Slughorn meant well, he was a good professor. Draco bent down, and rummaged through his rucksack before he pulled out the same small blade they had used the last time. He set it on her side of the cauldron and then stirred the potion. Hermione exhaled quietly, a shiver running through her as she picked the knife up. She pricked her finger without a second thought, wincing lightly as she felt the blade sting. She dripped a few drops of blood in, and the potion's color shimmered over into a shiny green color.

"Ready," she whispered, and Draco took his vial out, pouring the potion in quickly. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Drinking her blood, glimpsing her life. Although it was his life too, he thought that maybe he wasn't meant to see this life which is why he never glimpsed it in the first place. He shook his mind clear, and waited as she poured the rest of the potion in.

"I don't know how this is going to work," she mumbled.

"Me neither," he shrugged. "But I'll see what you see."

She looked up at him and then down at the floor as he took a seat by his bag. She followed, and kneed down next to him.

"This is a bad idea," he mumbled. "Ready?"

She shook her head, and brought the vial up to her lips. They downed the potion at the same time, and he struggled to keep his eyes open, watching her as she fell back against the bathroom sinks. The second he saw her eyes close, everything went black and he felt himself relax as he stopped fighting the potion.

----

Draco was concious of the fact that he was no longer in the prefects bathroom, but he kept his eyes shut purposefuly.

"Last time," he muttered to himself, "no matter what."

He finally opened his eyes and frowned. He was alone, where was Granger? This was her glimpse. He sat in an office surrounded by books, his hands resting on a dark wooden table infront of him. He looked down at the papers but stopped himself. If this was going to be the last time they glimpsed, did he really want to find out any more information about himself? Information that would probably temp him to glimpse again.

No.

He was only here to shut Granger up, once and for all. After this glimpse they'll go back to normal, ignoring and once in a while insulting each other - for good measure.

He leaned back in his chair and exhaled, this was boring. Then, a soft knock echoed through the room. Once, and then again. His head snapped towards the door and he cleared his throat, mumbling.

"Come in."

The door softly creaked and Granger slipped in quickly and closed the door.

"Granger?" He whispered. She frowned and her head tilted to the side.

"We need to speak," she whispered and stepped closer to the desk, her hands fumbling infront of her. She was nervous, he leaned forward, studying her. She was breathing hard, biting her lower lip.

"What is it?" He shook his head. She wasn't his Granger. He had glimpsed into a random point of her life, well, their life, and she must have been glimpsing a different part.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out and looked up at him. His eyebrows arched into his hair line and he shook his head, not knowing how to respond. "It's yours," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled out after a minute. That's not what his Granger said.

"Yes," she nodded. "Phillip has been out of town-" she paused and shook her head. "Its not possible that he's the father, I'm not that far along."

Philip. Draco frowned, a different bloke in this life.

"Mine?" he whispered softly, and she was still biting her bottom lip.

"I couldn't _not_ tell you, but I don't expect anything from you," she shook her head, speaking slowly as if she was scared he'd blow up at the news.

"You want to raise them as Philip's children," Draco nodded, speaking softly.

"Them?" Granger frowned, her hand slipping down her stomach.

"It," Draco shook his head, quickly correcting himself.

"Yes," she whispered and nodded. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he couldn't hear her, everything was becoming fuzzy and he knew he was being pulled back into the present.

------

Hermione's eyes opened and she inhaled hard. She was in bed, facing an open window.

"You're awfully quiet," she heard a deep voice, and a hand sneaked around her middle, and up to her chest. The man behind her nuzzled the back of her neck, squeezed her breast and then that same hand slipped down and fanned over her stomach. "I may have agreed to this," he rubbed her stomach, "But I'm not giving you up," he whispered and placed a kiss on her neck. "I love you just as much, even more," he whispered.

Hermione froze, she was naked in bed, with who she thought was Malfoy.

Naked. In bed.

She closed her eyes and hoped the glimpse would pass by fast. The man behind her curled an arm around her body and pulled her into himself, burying his face in her hair.

"What will you name it?" he whispered.

It. She would have twins, but they couldn't possibly know that, not yet.

She didn't speak, just shook her head, her eyes still shut.

"If it's a girl," he began, "Maybe Isabel?" he placed another kiss on her neck. Then he started speaking again, but her eyes snapped open because she couldn't hear him, and she found herself face to face with Malfoy, in the prefects lavatory. She doubled over, coughing, Malfoy shifted, and for a second she though he was moving towards her, to help her, but he paused and stood up.

"The coughing." He spoke quietly, "We're not supposed to be doing this Granger," he shook his head, turning away from her.

"What did you see?" she mumbled out after she stopped coughing.

"They're mine," he turned around and looked down at her. "The little girls, they were mine, but you decided to raise them as your _husband's_ children," he sounded a tad bitter. "We're done with this, and I mean it," he hissed sharply. "No more glimpsing, no more questions. Leave it alone," he grabbed his bag and left her on the floor of the bathroom.

She looked around the room and tears sprung to her eyes. She closed them, swallowing hard. For some reason, she felt as if her heart had just been broken. She pulled her legs up, and rested her forehead on her knees, doing her best to calm herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, they keep me going!**

**A big thanks to all the reviewers who return for each chapter!**

**I am horrid at updating, I KNOW, but I've re-written this chapter twice, **

**and I'm posting even though I am not completely happy with it.**

It was hard to function, to live as if everything was normal, when the knowledge that she had carried Draco Malfoy's children in a past life sat the the back of her mind. It had been almost a week since their last glimpse, four days exactly. She tried to forget about it, tried to get it out of her mind, convincing herself that what may have happened in their past lives didn't matter in this one. They had glimpsed repeatedly because they needed to know more, they needed to make sense of it all, but the more they glimpsed, the more they _didn't_ understand. Or was it that they understood, but just wanted more?

She was spending too much time and energy on this ordeal, constantly thinking over every detail she knew, trying to make some sense of _why_ this was happening. It was becoming an obsession.

"What's the matter?" Ginny leaned over the table, frowning.

"Not hungry," Hermione shook her head, staring past Ginny at the table on the far end of the room. He sat there, his head hanging down, reading a book that laid open on the wooden table in front of him. He was ignoring his food, and had been reading for most of dinner.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been out of it lately," Ginny pushed her plate away.

"I'm just stressed," Hermione looked at her friend, giving her a small smile. "Head Girl duties, that Ministry job application," Hermione yawned, and stretched her hands out.

Liar. She hadn't looked at that job application once since all of this had started. But it was good enough for Ginny, who continued on about whatever she was prattling about before. A few minutes after, Hermione packed up her belonging and said goodbye to Ginny, as she made her way out of the dining hall.

-----

_The soul, being the spiritual or immaterial part of a human being is regarded as immortal._

Immortal. Draco frowned and snapped the book shut. Immortality meant forever. What if this kept repeating, life time after life time? He shook his head, and grabbed the book, getting up from the table, he slowly headed back to the library.

-----

He was late, very, very late. Draco dashed though the long stone hallway, not paying attention to anything but the staircase ahead. Quiddich practice had started well over half an hour ago, and he wasn't even dressed. He mentally cursed himself as he turned for the stairs and ran up the circular staircase. He had lost track of time reading in the library, _reading_.

He froze as he turned the corner, and spotted a head of brown, bushy hair exiting the classroom a few feet ahead of him. He frowned, and began walking slower. She hadn't noticed him, her nose in a book, and he trailed after her slowly. He didn't have to look inside the classroom she had just exited as he passed by it, he knew who she was visiting. Trelawney. He should have turned around and taken another way back, but he didn't. He followed her, quietly, staring at that head of hair.

He couldn't pin point what exactly drew him to her really. She was still a know it all, a mudblood, without a doubt, but every time he saw her, he'd get a flash of her from his glimpse. Brown eyes, long lashes, and tiny freckles all across her nose. He wondered if she looked the same in this lifetime. He'd never really taken the time to _look_ at her, she was just always there.

"So what did she tell you," he spoke before he could stop himself.

She immediately turned around, her eyes wide, and scared.

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head, closing the book she had just been reading, and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Did she give you that?" Draco nodded towards the book she was clinging to. He reached out for the book when he was close enough, but she tightened her hold on it. He looked her in the eyes, and tugged on the book harder, his eyes flashing dangerously. She let the book go and broke his stare, blinking rapidly.

"The Past, Present, and _Future_," he read and chuckled, "Original. I though I said to drop it, Granger."

"I'm not scared of you," she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" He stepped closer, and she innately took a step backwards. All he really wanted was to see if those freckles were still there. She reached for the book, but he pulled it away and she exhaled, frustrated.

"Give it back, Malfoy, I don't have time for this, and I have to return that," she eyed the book.

"What did she tell you?" he said, ignoring her, flipping through a few pages before snapping it shut. "This is useless."

"Yeah, well _she_ was useless," Hermione shifted her weight.

"Why would you go to a seer about the past," he shook his head.

"Give it back," she exhaled.

"Answer the question, and I will."

She crossed her arms, and after a few seconds, gave up and answered him.

"The soul is immortal, which means it lives forever."

"I know what immortal means, Granger. I'm not Weasely."

"There has to be a reason why this is happening, repeatedly," she continued. "So I thought, maybe, It'll happen again. When it doesn't work out in this lifetime, it'll try again."

"It?" He frowned.

"This," she motioned between them.

"This?" he smirked, and she blushed slightly.

"I mean _that_, you know what I mean," she frowned.

He hadn't thought that far. If the soul was immortal, and this was bound to repeat, as it had multiple times before, then a seer _could_ possibly see what would happen in the next lifetime.

"Well, what did she say?" he shook his head.

"I asked if she saw anyone familiar in my next lifetime, which was apparently a dumb question," Hermione rolled her eyes. "The soul only recognizes it's counterpart, which will look the same each lifetime, but only to the soul itself," she mimicked, and Draco frowned.

"Counterpart?" He shook his head, and Hermione refused to look at him, staring at the book he held. "Are you telling me the only reason I recognized you in those past lives is because you're-" he paused and then let out a little laugh.

"Keep the book, I don't care," Hermione mumbled, and turned on her heel, attempting to run away.

"Granger," he hissed as she fled and he followed. She pulled her cloak around her and turned the corner when she felt his hand wrap around her arm. He pulled her back, slamming her against the stone wall of the walkway. Her shoulder bag fell to the floor and she looked up at him.

"Let go of me," she pushed against his chest, but he didn't budge, his other hand coming up against the wall, by her head.

"Repeat what she said, Granger," he hissed.

"You know what she said," she barked back. "You're not stupid, you _know_ why this is happening."

"No -" he shook his head.

"I've seen you reading lately, I know you've been reading up on it, you _know_ what this is, Malfoy," she was almost yelling now.

"Shut up," he slammed the book against the wall and she jumped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "It can't-" he whispered, shaking his head slowly. His eyes were closed and she took her hand off of her mouth, scared to say anything.

"Then why does it keep happening?" she whispered. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. Freckles covered the bridge of her nose, light brown, sun kissed. He inhaled and that same smell hit him, summertime at the Manor, taking walks through the fields with his mother as a young boy.

He swallowed hard, and while he was aware that her mouth was moving, and that she was probably talking, he couldn't hear anything. All he could see were her lips as she spoke, and he realized that he was still holding onto her. He loosened his grip on her arm, running his palm down to her wrist. She was quiet, breathing softly.

"It can't be," he whispered. "It could never work,"

"It can never work," she mumbled, and looked up at him. He was frowning, looking at her as if it hurt him physically.

"It's not fair you got to see both," she whispered.

"Both what?" he shook his head, confused.

"Both of the past lives," she frowned.

"Are you serious right now?" He hissed. "You are not glimpsing again."

"You can't tell me what to do," she snapped back.

"You couldn't even get all the ingredients yourself," he was taunting now.

"I could," she hissed, "I just preferred not to _steal_."

"Then please, enlighten me as to how we would have gotten them if I hadn't," he scoffed.

"I would have figured out a way," she breathed out, as she became aware of how close he was to her.

"Do you really want to see my glimpse?"

"Yes," she bit her lip. She couldn't resist.

He was staring at her, not moving, and then he finally spoke.

"Alright, tomorrow night." he stepped back slightly. "But this is the last time, I mean it," he hissed and she nodded quickly. "I can't do this anymore," he handed her the book.

"Do what?" She whispered.

"_Steal_," he said before walking away.

-----

This was it, the last time. After this glimpse, there would be no reason to glimpse again, no more excuses. She was anxious, and nervous, her stomach tied in knots as she waited for him.

"I only have enough for a short glimpse, less than last time," she turned to face him when she heard his voice. He was carrying the ingredients in a separate bag, and he handed it off to her. She began setting the potion up, and he took that same knife out. "My blood this time," he mumbled.

They worked without speaking, and the more Hermione thought about it, she had realized that they had spent more time together these past few weeks then in all their years at Hogwarts. And all this time they spent together, he hadn't insulted her once, at least not to her face.

The last step was the blood, so he cut his palm slowly, and let the blood drip in without a word, and stepped back. She filled the vial with the potion, which came up to a little bit more than half, and she exhaled slowly. This was it.

She looked up at her, and he was staring at her, but not looking in her eyes. She frowned and self consciously wiped her nose and he blinked, looking up into her eyes.

"I don't have all day, Granger," he sneered.

She ignored him, and sat back against the back wall of the lavatory, closed her eyes, and downed the potion all at once.

-----

She felt it before she opened her eyes. A warm, tingling, almost electric feeling spread through her body. She opened her eyes, and gasped as she gained full feeling of her body. Her body went rigid, and she froze, mentally and physically. A pair of hands slid up her naked thighs and around her waist, as the man under her leaned up.

"Don't stop," he mumbled against her chest and drove into her. She gasped and a shiver ran through her. She grabbed at the arms that held her as he leaned forwards, toppling her over. She felt herself fall back against the bed, his body covered hers, and he slid inside of her again. Another jolt ran through her and she couldn't resist the moan that escaped her. Her legs wrapped around him, and he began thrusting into her slowly.

"Mine," she heard him mumbled against her neck and he kissed her collarbones. He trailed kisses up to her ear, and spoke again.

"You're mine," his arms slid down to her wrists, and he pulled her arms up above her head.

"Say it," he kissed her jawbone, and pinned her wrists up. "Say you're mine."

All she could do was a small moan as he continued thrusting into her body.

"Say it," he hissed.

"Yours," she exhaled, her hips arching up to meet his.

"Again," he held her wrists with one hand, as the other trailed down her body, and palmed her breast. "Louder."

"Yours," she let out a sob. "Yours."

This was very wrong, but the only thing she could focus on was his body above hers, and what he was doing to her.

"Always," he grunted. Her body jerked involuntary, and she felt every muscle in her body tense before she opened her eyes again, and doubled over, coughing. She was back in the bathroom, on her knees, coughing. Malfoy sat by her, a larger vial of water in one hand. When she stopped coughing, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Well?" he shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**OH GOD, I AM ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE. I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG.**

**IM SORRY, I FEEL LIKE SHIT. REALLY. BUT THIS COLLEGE THING IS INSANE.**

**Anyways. Graphorn is a 'real' potions ingredient, but the side effects most definitely are not. A HUGE thank you to those of you who **

**have stuck around even though I am horrible and never update.**

The second she had inhaled enough oxygen into her lungs, Hermione jumped up and ran for the door. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she was shaking, and she had to get away from him.

"Granger!" She heard him behind her, but ignored it and right as she reached for the door, she saw his hand above her head as he made sure the door stayed closed before she even had a chance to open it. She closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her. "Granger," he whispered and she felt his fingers wrap around her upper arm. "What did you see?" he tried to turn her around, to face him, but she resisted and rested her forehead on the door.

"We're not glimpsing anymore," she mumbled.

"Why? What did you see?" he asked again, and she shook her head against the wooden door. She couldn't say it. He chuckled and let her arm go then he stepped back and she heard him laugh softly. She opened her eyes and frowned.

"It's _not_ funny," she hissed and turned around.

He bit his lip, trying to muffle his laughter, but the blush on her cheeks confirmed his guess and he let out a loud laugh.

"It's a little funny," he ran a hand through his hair and turned around towards his scattered belongings. She was still leaning on the door, staring at him, the frown gone from her face. She stared at him as he collected his materials, and zipped his bag up, his back towards her. He walked back, too close for comfort, staring down at her, and she felt the blush crawl up her neck all over again.

"Move," he mouthed and she blinked, stepping forward towards the sinks and away from the door. She heard it open and close, and when she looked up in the mirrors, he was gone.

----

Hermione was dreading double potions the following day. He sat in the first stool a row away from her on the right side, and while he had a perfect view of her, she would have to obviously turn to look at him. The minute she sat down, she felt his gaze, but turned her attention to the potions book in front of her, trying her hardest to follow Slughorn's lecture. As the class dragged on and on, she was having more and more trouble focusing on the topic. She coughed and leaned back in her chair, exhaling softly.

"What's the matter?" Harry whispered.

"What?"

"You've been coughing all period, are you feeling alright?" he questioned, turning his attention to the parchment in front of him as he scribbled some notes in the corner.

"I'm fine," Hermione shook her head and frowned. Had she really been coughing all period? She had been feeling light headed since yesterday, but she wrote it off as stress. Exams were nearing, and with everything _else _going on in her life at the moment, she barely had any time to relax. She closed her eyes for a second, and let out another long breath.

----

Malfoy frowned and leaned back in his chair, staring at her out of the corner of his eye. She had walked into potions, taken her seat, and immediately began copying notes as soon as Slughorn had begun speaking, without a a glance at him, not that he expected it. He knew what she had seen yesterday, Draco smirked to himself, as he remembered her flushed face. He wondered what they had been doing in the glimpse, where they were, and then he caught himself and frowned. No more glimpsing, no more questions about it. He wasn't supposed to care.

She began coughing again, and as Draco turned to really look at her, she had leaned forward, the cough so violent it made her entire body shake. She fought to inhale as it overtook her, Slughorn even stopped lecturing and frowned at her.

"Ms. Granger?" he took a step closer, looking at Harry who was just as equally puzzled and worried. As Harry reached out to touch her, Hermione grabbed her chest and slipped out of her chair, her body falling on the cold, hard floor, and out of Draco's sight. As the class exploded into a universal shrieking, even the Slytherin's around Draco rushed around the desk to see the Head Girl. Draco was on his feet in seconds, standing by his desk, not daring to get closer. He could see Harry on the floor next to her, and Slughorn lost, babbling and shaking his head.

"Get some help," Slughorn shook Theodor Nott's shoulder, as the boy quickly nodded, glancing at Hermione once again before he sped off, out of the classroom. Draco's heart was beating so loudly he could hear it, and feel it in his head. His stomach was in his throat, and the chatter around him slowly faded. A few minutes later, Nott ran back in with Professor Snape rushing in after him.

"Move," Snape hissed. "Make some room," he eyed Harry before lifting Hermione up off the floor. She floated softly, her eyes closed shut, her hands still clutching at her chest. Snape quickly rushed her out of the room, shouting at anyone in the way. When they disappeared out into the hallway, half the class followed, while the rest stood in awe, some worried, other just gaping in horror.

-----

Draco exhaled and threw the blankets off of himself. He couldn't sleep, not when his mind was racing as he thought back over the day's events. Granger was rushed off to the hospital, he hadn't seen Potty or Weasel for the rest of the day and all Snape had disclosed was that she was being taken care of and that he didn't know the specifics.

Draco tossed over, laying on his side and closed his eyes. He needed to sleep, he was exhausted, physically and mentally. His shoulder ached from an earlier quiddich practice, and he groaned out loud, turning on his back again. He exhaled loudly, annoyed at himself.

Why did he care what happened to her? She was a _mudblood_. A mudblood, he frowned and tried to remember the last time he had thought of her as a _mudblood_. With his father no longer pledging allegiance to anyone, he hadn't used that word in a long time. Lucius Malfoy was a different man. He no longer attended the same dinner parties, nor socialized in the same circles, as it seemed that he was completely content with spending every evening with his mother at the manor.

Granger _was_ a mudblood. Their worlds were completely different. He couldn't imagine her going home each summer, to a muggle house, with muggle parents and a muggle life. Draco groaned out in pain as he slid out of bed, his bare feet hitting the cold floor. His mind was still working, but he dressed, and slipped on his shoes, and he was walking.

A few minutes later he stood in front of the double doors of the infirmary and paused before pushing the door open. He exhaled but cringed when the door's squeaked and the two figures sitting by a bed in the far corner turned their attention towards him. Harry Potter and his girlfriend were sitting on each side of Granger, staring at him. He nodded at Harry whose eyes were glued to him, not moving. As he passed by them, he glanced at Granger and his chest tightened. She was pale, her brown curly hair spread across the pillow contrasting with her washed out skin. Her face carried no expression but she looked asleep.

He slipped into the back where he knew Madam Pomfrey would be sitting, and enjoying her midnight snacks as she did every night he came to beg for soothing salves after his quiddich games. This time, however, she was standing over a pile of books, a worried look on her face as she nodded to whatever Professor Snape was saying. The minute Draco walked in, Snape stopped speaking and looked up at him.

"Draco?" he questioned, frowning. Pomfrey looked up and frowned before blinking and nodding.

"Oh just a minute dear, they're freshly made but in the back," she smiled slightly at Draco as she went to retrieve what he came for. Snape walked up to him, still frowning, a questioning look on his face.

"Soothing salve," Draco lifted his arm and nodded. "Quiddich injury." Snape nodded slowly, and Draco turned away form his gaze and towards the door that led to the room of beds where Granger currently slept.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Draco asked, as nonchalantly as he could.

"Poisoned," Snape spoke slowly, his eyes still on Draco.

"Poisoned?" Draco's head whipped back and he looked up at the professor.

"Graphorn poisoning."

"Graphorn .. " Draco whispered to himself.

"Quite odd actually, those Glimpsing potions you studied a while back," Snape began walking towards the doors and Draco followed. "Graphorn was a key ingredient, but not enough to poison, and yet she fell ill _weeks_ after you all first mixed it," he opened the doors and Draco could see the back of her bed, but no more.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's in a coma Draco." Snape turned his attention back to Draco. "If the Graphorn doesn't leave her system in a few days, we're transferring her to St Mungo's."

Draco was speechless. This was their fault. They glimpsed so many times he couldn't even remember how many at the moment. He was shaking inside. She was in a coma, and he was the only person who knew why.

"Large amounts of Graphorn affect people in various ways," Snape began lecturing. "Ms. Granger's case is the most drastic. It affects your body more physically, but much slower." he eyed his shoulder and Draco shivered inside.

Pomfrey shuffled back in with a small, stars-shaped container of green salve.

"That shoulder's been acting up quite a lot these last few weeks, don't you think you aught to take it slow?" she frowned, handing him what he came for. She was quite a lovely woman, although everyone compared her to McGonagall, Draco couldn't disagree more. Pomfrey cared for each patient as if they were her own child.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, and said goodbye to them as he left. He noticed that the little red head was gone and Harry sat all alone, no Weasel in sight. With another glance at Hermione, he slipped out and headed back to his dormitory.

----

Three days later, he had heard that Granger was awake. That night he slipped down to the hospital wing, again. This time he had no excuse or reason but he looked up at the double doors and there he was, again. For the first time, Granger was alone, three empty chairs by her bed and no one in sight. He walked in, checked for Pomfrey and walked to the edge of her bed. The large room was full of empty, ready made beds save for Granger's. She was sleeping. Or in a coma. He frowned and tilted his head, staring at her face, she wasn't as pale.

Her eyes snapped open and his stomach flipped as she stared at him. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Granger?"

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Thought you were supposed to be in a coma." She blinked and leaned up in her bed, looking around the corner for Pomfrey. Draco glanced behind him but Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Hermione hissed.

"Of course not," Draco frowned.

"Good," she exhaled and leaned back. "I didn't really know what to say when I woke up."

"What _did_ you say?" Draco stepped closer. Hermione shrugged and shook her head.

"I just don't remember anything."

He smirked and folded his arms.

"You just don't remember? So you're lying."

"_We're_ lying," she hissed. "Unless you want to be the one to explain this mess."

At that Draco paused and glanced over at the back.

"Has Snape been around?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Just Pomfrey and McGonagall. Why?"

"I think he may be onto something," Draco whispered.

"Onto something?" Hermione repeated, frowning. "Onto what? How?" She was babbling.

"I don't know," He shook his head. "I took some Graphorn from his supplies, and he's just -" Malfoy trailed off.

"He's what?" Hermione hissed.

"You don't understand. He's _Snape_. He knows ... everything."

"Oh, _this_ is all I need," Hermione groaned and let her head lull backwards.

"Relax, wouldn't want to shock you back into your little coma." He smirked.

"Shut up," Hermione looked up at him but then glanced back to Pomfrey's office when the silence became too awkward.

"See you around Granger," he whispered before turning around, and leaving.

Hermione exhaled quietly, looking after him. She let out a groan and scooted down into her bed when he slipped out the door. The last thing she remembered was potions class, and Slughorn before she passed out. And before _that_, she blushed as her last glimpse flashed through her mind again. She most definitely had not forgotten _that_.


	6. Chapter 6

**MERRRY CHRISTMASSSS!**

Although Madam Pomfrey had discharged Hermione, and allowed her to return to her dorm, she was still feeling the effects of the Graphorn. Hermione understood exactly what the position of Head Girl had called for, and before this incident, she had been doing a fine job, but lately she'd been mentally and physically exhausted. Madam Pomfrey had only allowed her out of bed as she had begged the nurse, scared to fall behind on her classes and duties. Pomfrey had finally given in, but still required Hermione visit her each day for her daily cleansing potion, which Pomfrey hoped would speed up her recovery and clean the Graphorn from her system.

Hermione slipped the strap of her school bag over her shoulder as she exited the Gryffindor common room, today was her first day of classes, and she could barely get out of bed. She hadn't seen Draco since the infirmary, and that had been almost a week ago. They were done with this, she understood it, but not a day passed that she didn't think of their glimpses and ask why. This had turned out to be a very bad idea, indeed.

Hermione made her way downstairs, and joined her friends at breakfast, who were, at the moment deeply lost in their argument.

"Are you barking mad?" Ginny hissed, "We can't just _steal_ their plays."

"It's not stealing!" Ron argued. "Besides, they're always watching _us_ practice."

"What are you stealing?" Hermione leaned in closer as she set her bag on the floor.

"We're _not_ stealing!" Ron cried, and Harry let out a laugh.

"We're not stealing anything, we're going to watch the Slytherin practice today," Harry nodded over to the table of Slytherin's on the far end of the dining hall.

Hermione frowned and turned to Ginny, confused.

"They've been watching the Slytherin quiddich team practice for the past week," the red head hissed, shaking her head. "In case they have any new tricks up their sleeve's."

"It's an open practice," Ron interrupted her, "And they watch _us_ practice all the bloody time!"

"Yes, well we're not Slytherin, are we?" Ginny scoffed and Harry let out another quiet laugh, but turned his attention to Hermione.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Hermione shrugged.

"Excited, no doubt," Ron teased. "Back to class again, new parchment, books!" He exclaimed, making the table break out in laughter.

----

By lunchtime, Hermione was exhausted, and ready to fall into bed. She had skipped lunch, and headed over to see Madam Pomfrey for her cleansing potion. Her body ached, but she knew the potion would make her feel better as it had every time she took it. She opened the double doors of the hospital, and headed to the back where Madam Pomfrey usually sat. Before she turned the corner she could hear Pomfrey talking to someone.

"How did you lose it?" she heard Pomfrey's voice and then a deeper one.

"Honestly, I reckon some of my other teammates may have snatched it. After a long game, this is gold."

"Oh my boy," Pomfrey laughed, and Hermione turned the corner to find the one and only, Draco Malfoy standing in front of Pomfrey, his back turned to Hermione.

Pomfrey looked up at her, and her eyebrow's arched into her hairline.

"Oh goodness! I almost forgot, I'll bring it right out Ms. Granger," she nodded at Hermione and then turned towards Draco. "Have a safe practice, Mr. Malfoy," she frowned and turned for the back room where she stored all her potions.

Draco turned around and Hermione almost gasped out loud, he looked worse then she did. He looked exhausted, his eyes dark and barely open, and she noticed his right arm was folded at the elbow, and pressed up against his stomach as if it was hurt.

"Granger," he nodded at her and passed by without another word.

----

She felt better the minute she had swallowed the potion, and decided she felt good enough to meet Ron and Harry for lunch. As she entered the dining hall, she spotted Ron, Ginny and Harry, packing their stuff up.

"And that double eight loop!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione walked up to them. "Bloody amazing."

"Quidditch again?" Hermione crinkled her nose at Ginny.

"They're going to spy on Slythering," she shook her head.

"We're not spying," Ron mumbled.

"I thought you were coming with." Harry frowned, turning towards the red head. She looked up at him and the frown slipped off her face, as she shrugged, giving in.

"Come with us!" Ginny turned towards Hermione, whose eyes snapped open and she shook her head.

"No, I have too much homework to catch up on and - "

"Bring it with you, please come." Ginny whined.

"Alright, but I can't stay the entire time," Hermione grabbed her books and followed her friends out to the pitch. She had missed her friends, homework or no homework, it didn't take long to convince her.

---

The bleachers were empty, just as Hermione had expected. The Slytherin quiddich team was standing in a circle, talking and a few of them turned their attention towards them as they sat down. Hermione squirmed in her seat. He was there, in the middle of the crowd, looking straight at her. Hermione opened her bag and took her books out, ignoring everything around her. She began reading as Harry, Ron and Ginny settled down on the bench right in front of her, and the Slytherin's took off.

She was getting nowhere with her work, Hermione let out a loud sigh and closed her book shut, looking up into the middle of the field. She had been stealing glances, trying to understand what her friends were talking about, all while trying to read up on what she had missed in class. She put her book away and slid closer to Ginny. All three of them were staring up towards one of the goals where Malfoy sat on his broom. He was staring off into the distance, not paying attention to his teammates when a bludger whizzed by, almost knocking him off of his broom. He held on with his left hand, pulling his broom back to avoid it, but instead, colliding with the metal hoop behind him.

"Maybe he's ill?" Ginny whispered, turning towards Harry.

"For a month now?" Harry shook his head? "It's something else."

"Who's ill?" Hermione spoke up, and Ginny turned around.

"Malfoy's been acting odd."

"Odd?" Hermione frowned, shaking her head. She looked back up at Malfoy who was still floating in the same spot.

"All he does at practice lately is fly around, staring off only Merlin knows where." Harry spoke. "He doesn't pay attention, and half the time, he can't even escape a bludger. Its as if he's never played Quiddich in his life!"

"Maybe it's because we're here?" Ron turned back too. "Maybe he's doing it on purpose?"

"I dunno," Harry shook his head and exhaled.

Hemione frowned, still looking up at Malfoy. He really was just sitting on his broom, floating in the same spot, and staring off into the fields beyond Hogwarts. When one of his teammates would come up and say something to him, he would only nod and fly away.

"I'll see you guys later," Hermione grabbed her bag, and took off towards Hogwarts, not even waiting for a response from her friends. She slipped her bag over her shoulder and sped up her walk. She pushed the familiar double doors of the infirmary open, and stalked forward, looking for Pomfrey. Hermione turned the corner of the back room of Pomfrey's office, and frowned. She wasn't there.

"Ms. Granger?" she heard a soft voice and spun around. Madam Pomfrey was holding a handful of books which were threatening to spill over.

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione stepped forward and took a few books from the woman, setting them on her desk.

"Oh dear, did I not already give you your potion?" Pomfrey frowned, shaking her head as if she was at fault.

"Oh, no, no," Hermione quickly shook her head, flashing the older woman a small, reassuring smile. "I just had a few questions, is all."

"Well, what is it child?" Pomfrey took a seat at her desk and began sorting through her books.

"I understand that the Graphorn caused my coma," Hermione began, "but are there different degrees of Graphorn poisoning?"

"Well, of course," Pomfrey looked up at her. "What is this about?"

"Nothing," Hermione shook her head quickly. "I was just curious, and I couldn't find much on Graphorn poisoning in the library."

"There aren't many cases of it Ms. Granger," Pomfrey frowned. "It's not common at all, because no potion requires _that much_ Graphorn. And _never_ have I seen a reaction quite like yours."

"Like mine." Hermione whispered to herself. "What are Graphorn reactions like?"

"Graphorn stays in the body for a long time, very difficult to clean out. It affects you physically, as I suspect you must be feeling now."

Hermione nodded. She was always tired, worn out, as if she hadn't slept for days.

"Those cleansing potions will help," Pomfrey nodded, and then exclaimed, almost startling Hermione. "Which reminds me dear," she stood up, and headed towards the back. "I'll be traveling for a few days, however, you still need to take these. Daily," she stopped in front of a shelf, and grabbed a box off the top. Inside lay half a dozen small vials Hermione immediately recognized. "One a day, each day ," Pomfrey scooped up a few and turned to Hermione. "This should suffice, I will be back by the end of the week."

She handed Hermione 4 little vials full of potion, which she stuffed in her shoulder bag.

"Was there anything else Ms. Granger?"

"No, no, that's all. Thank you," she smiled at the woman and left back for her dorm.

She had been racking her brain since she had woken up from her coma as to why she had fallen into a coma but Malfoy was fine. He hadn't exactly looked fine, but he wasn't in a coma either, Hermione frowned as she pushed through a crowd of loud underclassmen. He had looked horrible, it had to be the Graphorn, but she wondered if he knew.

Just then, as the crowd in front of her cleared up, she spotted a blond head of hair, and caught herself as she almost yelled his name out in the middle of the corridor. He was carrying his broom, still in his Quiddich uniform, and walking fast. She frowned, again, and sped up, following him. She had to let him know, she had to talk to him.

By the time she reached the corned he had turned, he was gone. She exhaled and looked left, and then right.

"Looking for someone?" she heard and turned around. Neville stood in front of her, completely covered in dirt and carrying three large pots of dirt.

"Neville, uh -" she stuttered, looking at his dirty attire.

"Potting, with the second years, helping Professor Sprout," he smiled weakly at Hermione and she let out a little laugh.

"I'll see you later Neville," she headed up the stairs, and back to her dorm. She would have to tell Malfoy later. As she had given up all hope, waiting for the staircase to stop moving, she spotted him. He was walking up another staircase across the hall, and she knew exactly where he was heading. After the staircase stopped moving, she headed upstairs to the other side of the corridor.

She opened the door of the prefect bathroom and paused when she heard the sinks running. She walked down the dark hallway and stopped at the corner. He was standing in front of one of the sink mirrors, shirtless and looking down at something he was holding.

Hermione gasped before she could stop herself and took a step forwards. His head whipped around and he sneered when he saw who it was.

"Get out Granger," he turned to face her.

"Malfoy," she whispered, stepping closer, her eyes now plastered to the mirror behind him. "Is that from today?" she was still staring at the mirror.

"Piss off," he turned around and grabbed a small container off the sink. Hermione didn't dare come any closer. She was staring at the purple and green bruise across his right shoulder blade which dipped down his right arm across his bicep. He groaned as he reached with his left, attempting to apply the salve across his shoulder.

"Malfoy." She whispered again, and didn't expect what came next. He dropped the salve in the sink and turned to look at her, fury in his eyes.

"Are you deaf?" He all but screamed at her. "Piss off, it's non of your business," he stepped forwards and she frowned. He shook his head and his eyes snapped shut. He lulled forwards slightly as if he was dizzy, and his hand came up and across his eyes.

"Malfoy?" She whispered again, and he wobbled forwards, almost into her. She grabbed his forearms to steady him, but he was too heavy and as his legs gave out, he collapsed on his knees, bringing her down with him. "Malfoy!" She screamed as they fell down, still holding onto him. His head slumped back and she rested him back on the floor, standing over him, scared.

"Oh Merlin," she mumbled. "Please don't be in a coma, please." She chanted and touched his cheek, slapping him slightly, but his eyes still stayed shut. Then she remembered the cleansing potions, and began rummaging through her bag. She opened one of the vials, the top rolling away underneath one of the bathroom stalls. She pulled his head up, poured the potion into his mouth and waited. He still laid there, limp. She let out a whine and opened another vial, pouring the second one down his mouth. Second's after he swallowed the second vial, he began coughing, and she exhaled, still leaning over him, her hair falling around her face.

His eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply.


End file.
